1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets used to support curtain rods, window shades, draperies and other window treatments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more common types of curtain rods is the type that is substantially flat and forms an "L" bend at each end of the rod. After a curtain is placed on the rod, the rod is attached to a bracket which is fastened to the molding of an opening, for example a window, or the wall surface adjacent the window. In this arrangement, the curtain is moved apart from the frame of the window, allowing the curtain to hang freely from the window. Normally, this type of curtain rod would include at the end portions an opening within the rod body, so that the end of the rod may slip around the bracket, with the upper point of the bracket engaging a port in the upper wall of the rod, so that the rod is attached to the bracket securely. Example of such brackets are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,111, issued to William C. Kenney on Jun. 26, 1928; U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,017, issued to Harold E. Butler on Nov. 16, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,034 issued to Maurice J. Sheehan on Aug. 11, 1981; and British Pat. No. 281,975, issued to Charles Stafford on Jan. 15, 1928.
One of the concerns with this type of bracket is the fact that the bracket normally includes a rear face having holes formed therein for accommodating tacks or screws to secure the bracket to the window molding or adjacent wall surface. It is necessary, therefore, that corresponding holes be bored into the window molding or adjacent wall surface for receipt of the tacks or screws. The resulting holes are often quite unsightly, particularly when the brackets are removed, leaving the molding surface or wall surface facing the interior of the room flawed with the holes that once held the bracket. A second concern regarding this type of bracket is that by mounting the brackets on the window molding or adjacent window surface, the molding or corner blocks of the window are obscured from view by the curtain rod and curtains. Therefore, there is a need for a bracket which may be mounted on the window without blemishing the molding or adjacent wall surface and without obscuring the decorative molding or corner blocks of the window.
Various curtain rod bracket designs are known which can be secured without damaging the outer facing of the window molding or the adjacent wall surface.. Examples of such brackets may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,562, issued to Pitts N. Bellinger on Dec. 15, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,604, issued to Emile Lombard on Oct. 23, 1990; and Canadian Pat. No. 691,319, issued to Melville E. Hymers on Jul. 28, 1964. However, none of the above referenced patents teach or suggest a bracket for mounting on the inside surface of the window frame, so as not to obscure the decorative molding or corner blocks of the window frame.
Additionally, curtain rod brackets which can be used to support numerous accessories, such as curtain rods, window shades, draperies, and other window treatments, are known in the art. The advantage of such brackets is that numerous supporting fixtures or brackets are no longer required - a single multi-purpose bracket may be used. Examples of such multi-purpose brackets may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 551,080, issued to James A. Gilfillan et al. on Dec. 10, 1895; U.S. Pat. No. 1,713,299, issued to John Rasp on May 14, 1929; U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,743, issued to Myrtle L. Kall on Apr. 1, 1930; U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,095, issued to Wilber J. Athey on Aug. 4, 1987; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,226, issued to Larry G. Mahan on Jan. 21, 1992. None of the above referenced patents teaches or suggests a bracket which may be mounted on the window without blemishing the molding or adjacent wall surface and without obscuring the decorative molding or corner blocks of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,823, issued to William T. Sullivan on Aug. 27, 1918, shows a double roller shade bracket for mounting on the inside surface of a window frame. Sullivan does not teach or suggest a bracket having an extension including a retaining member for supporting a curtain rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,273, issued to Fredrick C. Palosky et al. on Jul. 21, 1921, shows a curtain and shade bracket for mounting on the inside surface of a window frame. Palosky does not teach or suggest a bracket having a base and an extension projecting perpendicularly from the base for supporting a curtain rod.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.